


Boyfriend Quest

by orphan_account



Category: URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best selling novel as written by Davey 'Dave' Davidson! Gwyneth must go on a quest, not for fame or glory, but for BOYFRIENDS. </p><p>8/8 I rate best fanfic to date<br/>-Jimmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Quest

She was standing in a very unfamiliar place. A field of wildflowers bloomed around her, painting the landscape a cascading rainbow of colors. A soft wind caressed her skin as she took in the abundance of hues spread out before her. Then, upon the gust of wind, an unknown and unseeable voice gently called out to her, a voice swaying like the flowers in the breeze. It was soft and subtle, so it was a strain to even make out the words, but she listened closely, attentively taking in every single one.

“Gwyneth, you only have three days left to find him...your soulmate. If you can't, the consequences will be dire.”

Gwyneth awoke from her dream with a start, her heart pounding in her chest as she pushed her chestnut colored hair back behind her ear. It felt far too hot underneath her covers, so she pulled the sheets off of herself and stood. She pulled back the curtain on her window. Through it she caught a glimpse of the first sparks of sunlight rising over the mountains, the rays the same golden tone as her eyes. She pondered her dream for a few moments. She had heard of prophetic dreams before, missions or quests given to those worthy, but to find her soulmate? That seemed a bit strange of a quest to be given. Who was she to question the whims of the gods though? She silently and solemnly accepted her quest to find her love.

Gwyneth put on her armor, the shining silver complimenting her pale skin. It was heavy, but today she’d need all the protection she could get. She had received orders to deliver some prisoners to the Silvermine Mountains. Of course it wouldn’t be easy, the normal path was blocked, so her team was taking a different route. This filled her with dread for a multitude of reasons. Gwyneth bent down, her armor clanking against itself as she did, to pet her wolf companion goodbye. “Be a good wolf while I’m gone, Fenrus.” She patted his head as he looked up at her. Something in his eyes gave her a brief pause. It almost looked like worry. Did he know something she didn’t? She didn’t have time to think about it. She had to get to the meeting place. The prisoners wouldn’t bring themselves to the mountain, although that would be pretty great if they did. 

Nothing ever seems to go according to plan in Gwyneth’s life. Not only had the route they were to take changed, but the prisoners as well. A bunch of kobolds and even a porc! Gwyneth let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. Another burden was placed on her shoulders as she was supposed to be training a new recruit to the Sunswords today. It was so stressful being the leader of her little group, she had to always appear as powerful and in control as possible. That was difficult to do with so many different things going wrong. 

She arrived at the meeting place, a small field just outside of town, to find her men in disarray. The supplies hasn't been packed yet, the prisoners hadn't been checked for contraband, and several men were sitting on the ground just reading books! What would the Sunswords do without her around? They'd probably never get anything done. She had to take command.

Gwyneth stood in front of her men and started giving out her speech. “Alright men, today we are bringing these prisoners to the Silvermine Mountains. Unfortunately we are taking an alternate path today, so I need everyone to be on guard. We are going to be heading through a canyon full of Ytts. Does everyone know what a Ytt is?”

“No?” The rather strong looking Dwelf named Kallark spoke up. He had a beard that was just so manly, at least in comparison to elves who couldn’t grow facial hair. For a moment Gwyneth thought about what it’d be like to date someone like him, but quickly tossed those thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time.

“Ytts are monsters that can transform into you. They normally look just like rocks. A warning though, don’t touch them. If they touch you, bad things will happen, so don’t do that.” 

“So don’t touch any rock?” Xavius the elven thane spoke up, his dark brown hair and gray eyes standing in stark contrast to his rather pale skin.

“No don’t touch any rock.” She replied.

“But we are standing on rock, is that bad?” Kallark asked.

“We aren’t even in the canyon yet.” Gwyneth rested her forehead on her hand. She pulled her hand away before explaining some more. “Okay you’ll see them when we get there. They are shifty rocks.”

“Shifty rocks. Sneaky rocks.” Kallark echoed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Gwyneth. “In any case, Xavius, can you help get the new recruit setup? Ian Bates, come on over here.” 

A rather small and timid looking young elf wearing a bright red shirt came over, his eyes everywhere but on Gwyneth, as if he was even afraid to look at her. His shyness was a bit cute, even if he would need some serious toughing up before he could become a proper member. 

She sent him off with Xavius, and continued to issue out orders. “Dave, Rufio, I don't have anything for you guys to do, just…” Gwyneth let out a small noise of exasperation as she addressed the two elves. Dave was a tall elf with pure white hair and glaring purple eyes, while Rufio looked very similar, except his own eyes were blue. They both were rather cute in their own ways, but that wasn’t saying much for their usefulness in battle. “Just make sure you don't leave any of your books behind.” 

“Oh man Rufio, wait until you hear about my newest fanfic!” The violet eyed elf happily exclaimed as the two of them walked away. 

Gwyneth couldn't help but to notice how nice their butts looked. She wanted to call out some cheesy pick up line like “I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go!” She couldn’t do that, she was their leader after all! Still she couldn't help but to think how lucky she was that she got to head this all male expedition.

“Bob, Kallark, you two go check the prisoners.” She commanded, pointing towards the only gnome in the party, who along with his rough way of speaking, had a beard to rival even that of Kallark’s.

“Fizzy Wizzy, Zack, make sure that all the gear is loaded up.” Gwyneth said to the last two members of her crew, both elves, the former being a wizard while the latter just seemed obsessed with selling condos. Which was strange since everyone pretty much already had their own house to live in, but Gwyneth knew better than to question the quirks of her crew by this point.

With a map spread out in front of her, Gwyneth studied the route they would all take. It was pretty hard not to be distracted. She kept thinking back on her dream. How would she ever find a boyfriend in just a few days time? Did her dream even mean anything after all? She didn’t know how much stock she should take in a silly dream, despite how important it had felt. She looked up when she heard some shouting.

“Aahhhhhhh!” Ian was screaming, attacking a stone on the ground with a dagger. He viciously stabbed at it with all his might.

“Ian, no…” Gwyneth ran over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Ian jumped a bit from the sudden touch. “I was just doing what you said.” He looked her in the eyes, bitting his lips.

“Just, just attack the really big rocks. And only once we get in the canyon. Where did Xavius go? He was supposed to be helping you.” Gwyneth looked around for any sight of the other elf.

“He went to help Fizzy Wizzy.” Ian looked ashamed for some reason. It was pretty cute. “He said I just have to hit things and I'll be okay.”

Another shout came from behind the caravan. Gwyneth sprinted behind it, leaving Ian alone for the moment. She’d help him out later. Behind she saw quite a sight. Fizzy Wizzy was curled up in a fetal position while Xavius and Zack were arguing over a piece of paper.

“C’mon man! Just sign the paper and the candu, errr condo is all yours!”

“I'm not signing that! The down payment is way too high, and what is with this interest rate!”

“Ahhhhh! PAPER IS FLAMMABLE!”

“MEN.” Gwyneth yelled, gaining everyone's attention. “Stop right now. I want this wagon packed up in the next five minutes or else.” Her hand rested on the handle of her sword while she glared.

“Yes ma'am.” Came the chorus of voices in response. Gwyneth sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

After all the gear and prisoners were put into the wagon, the troupe started making their way towards the infamous canyon. Ian stayed close to Gwyneth as they walked, fidgeting with his hands and looking around nervously as he walked.

“So, Ian, what made you sign up for the Sunswords?” Gwyneth asked, hoping some small talk would help calm his nerves.

“Well it was my dad’s idea. He wanted me to become braver. Plus my family really needs the money. My brother was in an accident and my mom is sick, so…” Ian paused looking around him at a nearby tree. “I, I hope I can make you proud Ms. Sunsword.”

Gwyneth gave a hardy laugh. “I'm sure you will, and please, call me Gwyneth.” She gave him a warm smile.

He beamed up at her. “Thank you, Ms, errr Gwyneth.”

She felt her heart pound a bit quicker in her chest. Even if he was young, Gwyneth was sure someday he'd come into his own and be a powerful member of her team. Maybe, he could be something even more. Was it possible that he was her soulmate? 

The Sunswords found themselves at the entrance to the canyon. Gwyneth gave out her orders. “Fizzy, Rufio, and Zack, stay back and drive the wagon, everyone else, we’ll go in first and clear the path of any Ytts. Do you remember what I said about them?”

“First, we suplex them!” Bob yelled out with much exuberance.

“No, don't touch them or bad things will happen!” Gwyneth sighed. Hadn't she just gone over this?

“I thought they just turned into you if you touched them.” Kallark interjected.

“Nope, that's if you attack them.”

“Oh, I was confused about that too.” Xavius said.

“Just kill the rocks and don’t touch them and everything will be fine. Let’s go.” Gwyneth started moving into the canyon, her men following behind. The air in the canyon was cooler than outside of it, but there was a bit of dust in the air from the shifting of rocks. None of the rocks were moving now, as if they had sensed the group of adventurers approaching. The path in front of her diverged, the bottom of the canyon split into two halfs by a wall of stone. Gwyneth kept her wits about her as she moved slowly forward, one step at a time. A nearby rock began to shudder and shake, legs emerging from underneath it as it turned to face the group.

“Fireball!” Dave yelled out, letting loose a flame from his hand, sending it towards the rock. It burst into flames while taking the appearance of Dave himself. It was rather disconcerting to look at, and Gwyneth could hear Fizzy Wizzy’s gasp of fear from behind her.

Around her, more rocks began shake and come to life. Gwyneth drew her sword out, facing towards the monsters as they approached. She gritted her teeth as she swung down at the nearest one. It morphed it's form, turning into a Gwyneth as well. She was about to take another swing when she noticed a commotion taking place to her right.

Bob was having a problem with his bow. He didn't normally use a bow, but since Gwyneth had forbade him from using wrestling moves on the Ytts, he had to make do. He pulled back his shot, and instead of the arrow flying anywhere near an enemy, it went directly into the chest of Ian.

“Ian! Ah, Bob why!” Gwyneth shouted as Ian stumbled a few steps and leaned against the wall, clearly in agony.

Bob looked panicked, as he pulled back another shot, this time shooting in the direction of Gwyneth. She dodged backwards only realizing too late what was happening. Ian practically fell in front of her, stopping the arrow from hitting her. “IAN!” She cried out, catching him in her arms.

Gwyneth bent down, gently lowering Ian to the ground. She was torn between crying and screaming at Bob for his incompetence. Everything on her mind got wiped away as Ian reached up a hand towards her face. She grasped it, trying so hard to hold back the tears stinging her eyes. “Did I make you proud?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“Yes, I'm so proud.” 

Ian's hand slipped down to the ground with a heavy thud.


End file.
